The Two Changes of the Good and Bad
by Harrypotterisawesome123
Summary: Harry Potter goes back in time to start over. Fawkes helps him, but two changes are made to the timeline, two that could change everything. One: There is no such thing as the Twin Cores. Two: Well... You'll just have to find out! Changeling!Fawkes Powerful!Harry. Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze blew over the desolate ground, the once beautiful castle sat in disrepair. Bodies were strewn everywhere, The remains of once-laughing children and loving families. A lone figure looked out across the battle-field, his green eyes dim, his heart broken. No one but him survived, not even the enemy. He felt the dying magic of the castle, felt it speaking to him.

_Harry, my child, my child..._

Then Hogwarts herself died, and along with it, the last hope of Harry Potter. Suddenly, there was a flash of flame, and Fawkes the phoenix appeared in the sky and landed on Harry's shoulder. Surveying the scene before him, he let out a mournful call.

_This isn't how it was supposed to end! I've foreseen happiness, not this!_

"I know," murmured Harry, "I wish I could do it over again! I want my family back! I want my home back!" He was shouting by the end of it, and he fell to his knees, crying for the first time since the Burrow burnt down with Ron trapped inside. Fawkes, however straightened up, his feathers gleaming for the first time since his master had died.

_A wish! _he exclaimed, _I can work with that! Harry, get up! We're taking a trip to the past!_ Harry looked up, disbelief etched into his prematurely lined face.

"But even if that's possible - even if we do, I won't be able to become involve, it's like Hermione said - "

_Silly, this isn't time travel using a Time Turner, _interrupted Fawkes,_ This is merely transporting your memories and knowledge into your younger self! Though, I'm not sure "merely" is the proper word... It does take a lot of power, and I will have to revert to __Chickadee form to recuperate..._ Harry snorted despite the pain and grief.

"So, I'll be my younger self, only I'll keep my memories?" He asked. Fawkes bobbed his head enthusiastically, then paused.

_There will be a price, however. You will have to give up the power of the twin cores, and there will be one unpredictable change in the timeline, though it will not change someone close to you, it will effect your destiny in strange ways. _Harry frowned, then shrugged.

"I don't have anything else to lose anyway," He said as cheerful as one can be while standing in a blackened, body-strewn crater. Fawkes nodded and grasped his right arm.

_ Hold on tight, _said Fawkes excitedly, _This is gonna hurt like hell!_

And they both disappeared in a flash of pure white flame.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Hello, fellow readers! Author speaking (sup). This is my first ever fanfic, so do go easy on the Howlers, please! I'm new to how everything works, so if I make a really stupid mistake, please let me know. I will try to set up a regular updating pace (Like once a week or so), and I will update as much as I can. Since I'm twelve, and everybody else on here is like in college, any tips on spelling or grammar will be welcome. **

** Since it takes forever to find a decent story on here, I will be giving a recommendation for a certain book or author once per chapter (I know! I'm just so awesome, right? I'm not very modest either! *laughs maniacally*).**

** REVIEWING IS RECOMMENDED FOR THOSE THAT WISH TO ESCAPE WITH THEIR LIVES! MWAHAHAHA! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I did not suddenly own Harry Potter between the prologue and chapter one.**

"Up! Wake up! Now!" Harry opened his eyes groggily, and winced as pain assaulted his limbs.

_Fawkes really wasn't kidding._ He glanced around and found that he was back in his cupboard with his Aunt pounding annoyingly on the door.

"Up!" She screeched. Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled a spider off one of his shirts. A twittering distracted him and he looked around to see Fawkes the red-and-gold chickadee poke his head out from under the blankets of his bed.

_This is what you call a bedroom? _he said, looking around, _Not very nice, is it? _

"Fawkes, what are you doing here?" asked Harry, "Aren't you supposed to be merged with your younger self?" Fawkes shook his head.

_I only had enough strength for one of us, _He said, _and Dumbledore would've noticed the change in me, anyway. It's... better this way._

"I suppose you're right," Harry muttered, "Come on, time to face my letter and my relatives!" He slipped Fawkes into one of his overlarge pockets and went out into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon scowled at him and pointed wordlessly at a plate of stale bread and a thin slice of cheese. Harry ate his breakfast with deliberate slowness, trying to make the pitiful meal last longer. When he heard the click of the mail slot, he almost dashed to the front door and started sifting through the mail until he found what he was looking for. There, addressed to him in emerald green ink, was his Hogwarts letter.

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard Under the Stairs**

**Number 4, Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Harry's face broke into a huge smile, and he hid the envelope in his back pocket as he walked back to the kitchen table.

_ Wouldn't want it to happen like last time, now, would we?_

He flopped the letters down on the table and hurried to his cupboard. It was only when he closed his cupboard door that he realised he didn't have any way to reply to his letter.

"Er - Fawkes?" Fawkes poked his head out of Harry's pocket.

_Yes?_

"Could you send a reply to Dumbledore?" Asked Harry, "Are you strong enough to transform into an owl?" Fawkes huffed in irritation but nodded. Harry flashed him an appreciative grin, snatched up a piece of paper and scribbled down, _Yes I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. However, I do not have any means of getting my school supplies. Could you send someone at 1:00PM on Sunday? Thanks!_

and offered it to Fawkes, who took it in his beak, transformed into a tawny owl and disappeared in a puff of brown smoke.

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong!<em>

Harry looked up from the book he was reading, his heart pounding in excitement.

"WHO THE RUDDY HELL IS THAT!?" Harry groaned at his uncles bellowing voice, thinking, _Oh no! I forgot to tell the Dursleys'! _He heard the door open and an achingly familiar voice say,

"Hello, the Dursleys, I presume?" Harry leapt off the bed and walked as fast as he could without running to the front door. There, in tattered robes, stood Professor Lupin. An explosion went off inside Harry's head, and he had to take several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Hello, sir," said Harry, trying his best to look meek, "Are you her to help me with my school supplies?" Professor Lupin frowned at his ragged appearance but nodded and smiled encouragingly at him. Uncle Vernon, however, had turned an ugly shade of puce.

"What school is this, " Uncle Vernon snarled, "You'd better have some answers, boy, and it had better not be that school for freaks that Petunia mentioned."

"You mean Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked Harry innocently. Uncle Vernon turned puce, sputtered, then backhanded Harry across the face, sending him flying across the room. The back of Harry's head hit the wall, stars popped in front of his eyes as he slid down it, and he lay there stunned. Uncle Vernon may have bellowed at him on every opportunity, but he had never hit Harry before. Professor Lupin instantly shoved Uncle Vernon against the wall, his werewolf strength aiding him.

"Never," he snarled, "Touch Harry again!" Uncle Vernon struggled for a moment, before giving up.

"Fine," he spat, "But that freak is never welcome in our home ever again. It wasn't our fault that his freakish parents got themselves blown up, but the boy was dumped on our doorstep anyway." Professor Lupin released him, and Uncle Vernon staggered away from him, scowling.

Lupin hurried over to where Harry was slumped against the wall, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I'm fine, M-m-" Harry's eyes widened as he contemplated the magnitude of what he was about to say, "Moony." He finished in a whisper. Professor Lupin made a choking sound, staring down at him.

"You remember me?" he asked hoarsely. Harry gave him a wry smile.

"I remember everything," He replied, "From my birth to now. You'd be surprised what adults will say around a baby when they think the're not listening." Harry then found himself wrapped in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you," whispered Prof- Moony, tears streaming down his face, "But I never thought that you would remember me." Harry smiled awkwardly at him as Moony helped him to his feet and led him out the door, which was promptly slammed behind them.

"Charming, isn't he my Uncle," said Harry, grinning lopsidedly in a way that Padfoot had told him was so like his father's smile. As it was, Moony gave him a look of amusement. They quickly reached the underground, and, unlike last time with Hagrid, Moony knew perfectly well how to use muggle money and payed for both there tickets. They got a lot less strange looks then last time.

Harry's heart leapt when he saw the door to the Leaky Cauldron, and Fawkes, whom Harry had quite forgotten about, let out an excited chirp and transformed into a tiny black adder.

_"Meet me at the Magical Menagerie after you are finished with your shopping," _He hissed, _"I'll pretend to be one of the snakes in the cages."_

_ "Sounds good," _Harry hissed back, and Fawkes disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Harry grinned when Moony opened the pub door to reveal it to be excactly the same way it was last time. Several people looked up when the door opened but most just ignored them. Moony led him out the back door and Harry found himself staring at a brick wall.

"Um, why are we standing at a brick wall?" Harry asked confusedly. Moony merely laughed and opened the gateway.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley."

A/N: And another chapter finished! WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE? I haven't got a single one yet! Oh well.. Oh yeah! Book recommendations! I suggest reading, "The Enemy Within", it's really good, plus, the author favourited some awesome stories!

Sorry if the last bit of the chapter was a bit sloppy, but I typed it on a Kindle Paperwhite, and it's not a touch screen. I will revise as soon as I can. See you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've got some reviewers! Doo doo doo doo doo, DOO! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! *hands cookie***

**sandmanwake: I'm talking about the connection between Harry and Voldemort's wands. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough!**

**diannaanne: I'm not top of the class in Creative writing for nothing, you know! *winks* Though every time I try to write a real story I end up ripping it in half and chucking it in the fireplace. It SUCKS, man!**

**And now! Without further adu.. adeu.. ad..*sighs* Just read the stupid chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See prologue.**

Harry only half-faked the look of shock and awe on his face as he beheld a cheerful, poster-free Diagon Alley. Moony chuckled as he led Harry onto the bustling, cobblestone street. Harry was so absorbed with seeing Diagon Alley alive and well again that he didn't notice when they arived at Gringotts until Moony pushed open the door. Harry tried out his acting skills once again when they reached his vault, going on and on about the amount of money inside it while inwardly snickering at his own antics. Needless to say, Harry left Gringotts with his pockets considerably heavier than they were before.

"Could I get my wand first?" asked Harry excitedly. Moony chuckled.

"Alright," He said, "But we're saving the Magical Menagerie for last."

They entered Ollivanders and Harry was shocked to see none other than Luna Lovegood chatting with Mr. Ollivander animatedly. She looked up when the door opened and gave Harry a slightly deranged smile.

"Hello, Harry Potter," She said, "You've got a lot of Wrackspurts, did you know that? It's preventing you from replying to me intelligently." Harry opened and closed his mouth in shock, for she had just said the code that they had made up during the war. It reassured him that it was her and not an imposter. But they hadn't made that up until they were 17! How would she have known to say that, unless - But no -

"Hello, Luna," said Harry thinking quickly, "I didn't know you were a witch! You could've told me!" She put her hand on her hip in an uncharacteristically stern expression.

"Would you have believed me if I had?" Reluctantly, Harry shook his head. Mr. Ollivander quickly intervened.

"Which is your wand arm, Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"Well, I'm right-handed."

Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers, and a tape measure started buzzing around

Harry's head, making him want to slap it away. After a few minutes or so, Mr. Ollivander emerged from the shelves holding a long, thin box Harry knew contained a wand.

"Enough," He said sharply, and the tape measure zoomed back into the corner. He then held out the wand for Harry to hold, and he was just about to grab it when Luna said,

"Custom."

Harry looked round at her. She was standing with he eyes even more unfocused than usual, which Harry knew meant she was reading the auras around the room.

"He needs a custom wand," She repeated, "None of the wands' auras match his. You'll have to make him one." Mr. Ollivander beamed at her.

"Thank you, my dear," He said, "That saved us both a lot of trouble." He turned to Harry.

"Come," He said, "We'll go into my store of wand wood and cores, and you just pick up what feels right." Harry followed him to a back room that he hadn't noticed until now and found himself surrounded by wood of all types, fur, feathers, and strange powders in glass jars. He walked around, picking up items that called to him. He ended up with two cores and two woods, much to his confusion.

"Ah," said Mr. Ollivander with a slight smile, "Dual wood and dual core. Interesting, very interesting. Phoenix feather and thestral hair for the core, and yew wood and - but-" Mr. Ollivander gasped in shock, "Elder wood." He finished in a whisper. Moony, whom Harry had not noticed come in, let out a surprised gasp. Harry supposed he knew the reason, but went along with the "clueless little kid" act.

"Why's elder wood so special?" asked Harry, running his finger over the silvery wood.

"Elder wood is the most powerful wand wood in the world," replied Moony, still staring avidly at the block of wood as if it would spit fire.

Mr. Ollivander was positively beaming with pleasure, "Yes, a very fine wand this will make! Very well, I will have it ready in a couple hours. You'd best deal with the rest of your shopping, Mr. Potter." Moony nodded and nearly dragged Harry from the room. He led the way into Madam Malkin's, and, Harry was pleased to see, he didn't run into Malfoy this time. In Flourish and Blott's, Harry desperatly wanted to buy himself some advanced defense books, but he knew Moony would never allow it and thus stuck with the (painfully simple) first year textbooks. When their arms were full of all Harry's school supplies, Moony said,

"Now, let's go pick up your wand, and then we will go and get you a pet." Harry nodded, excited to see what his knew wand looked like.

"Ah, there you are," said Mr, Ollivander as soon as they walked in the door, "I was beginning to think that you had run off; your wand was finished almost an hour ago." He produced a slim, red box and opened the lid. Harry gasped, for never in his life had he seen a more beautiful wand. The wood, white and silver, was intertwined so it swirled from handle to tip, and it seemed to emanate a soft, silvery glow. The best part about it, however, was that at the very base of the handle, there was carved a tiny stag.

"Prongs," Harry whispered, tears prickling his eyes. Mr. Ollivander smiled a little sadly.

"Luna thought you might appreciate that," he said in response to Harry's unspoken question. Harry lifted the wand gently from its box, and he felt not a fierce, but a warm, soft power surge through him. He smiled as pure white sparks danced from its tip.

It's perfect," he breathed. Suddenly he felt arms encircle him, and he stiffened and looked around. Luna was hugging him, a faint smiled tugging at her lips.

"You don't get hugged very often, do you, Harry Potter?" It was not a question. Harry shook his head and disentangled himself from her.

"Call me Harry," he replied, "It's what my friends call me." She beamed at him.

"I've not had a friend before! Can we go shopping together?"

"I've only got to get my pet now," said Harry, "But we can go to the Magical Menagerie together." Luna smiled, if possible, even wider, and promptly dragged him out onto the cobblestone street, Moony staying behind to pay for his wand.

The Magical Menagerie was just as noisy and smelly as Harry remembered, and he despaired at the thought of trying to find Fawkes in this.

_Over here, Hatchling, _called a familiar voice and Harry spotted a firey-red snake that was unmistakably Fawkes.

"Renso," He said, using Fawkes' undercover name. Renso slithered over to Harry and wrapped around his shoulders. Luna looked on with interest, but not shock, for she was probably used to strange happenings. Moony walked in the shop and excliamed, "What are you doing!? That's a class XXXX creature! It could kill you!" Harry held up a hand to stop him.

"_Renso _is my familiar. He couldn;t hurt me even if he wanted to." he said, albeit rather harshly. Moony looked suitably abashed and shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Ooh, look!" Lune exclaimed, "A Puffskein! Can I get one of those, please?"

One of the shop managers hurried over and handed her a humming, fluffy ball that was about the size of a bludger, albeit a bit softer. He then looked over the fire-snake draped over Harry's shoulders and said with a raised eyebrow, "That'll be 25 galleons total."

They left the shop a few minutes later with Harry carrying Renso and Luna carrying Nargleson the Puffskein.

"See you around, Harry!" exclaimed Luna. She leaned forward and whispered, "We'll talk more on the train, alright?" Harrry nodded, waved, and head back into the Leaky Cauldron and out into the muggle world.

**Moony's POV**

Remus was troubled as he climbed the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. Harry had been significantly different than he had expected, though under the circumstances of his childhood, his expectations had been unreasonable. But the way he talked, the way he moved, was like that of a much older person. And the fact that he remembered everything from as early on as his _birth? _ Now that was a surprise in itself -

"Come in,"said a voice. Remus started; he had not realised he had reach the door to Dumbledore's office and had been standing there for quite some time. He quickly stepped into the room that filled with all manner of whirring trinkets and old forgotten books.

"Ah, Remus," said Dumbledore, laying down a piece of parchment he had been studying, "What news do you bring of Harry?"

"He is a bit mistreated, and I think that you should investigate how the Dursleys treated him. He seems humble enough, but he remembers everything from as way back as his birth." Dumbledore straightened up, surprise etched on to his face. This was something he had not planned on dealing with.

"You are dismissed," said Dumbledore abruptly. As Remus left the room, Dumbledore studied one of the flashing and whirring trinkets.

"Is there something you're hiding, Harry?" He whispered thoughtfully, "Well I'll just have to tighten the reigns, then."

** A/N: Next up: Harry goes on the Hogwarts Express and meets someone he did not expect to see! **

** For the purpose of this story, Luna will be the same age as Harry. This way we'll be able to keep track of our wayward friend, eh?**

** Book Recommendation: "Cradle" is a fairly good book; needs some editing, though.**

**This chapter has been rewritten.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm Back! Sorry if I took too long in updating, but I couldnt type all weekend. If I make too many mistakes, please let me know and i will fix them! I'm thinking of writing a oneshot on Luna Lovegood, but I'm not sure.**

** Thank you, reviewers!**

Harry found the Dursleys fear of him less annoying then it was before, but it was still irritating that everyone in the house either ignored him or ran screaming from the room He fell into a sort of routine, read his books, eat, do chores, sleep, cross off a day on the calender, repeat. It was deadly dull, but there wasn't much else to do.

_There will be another unpredictable change in the timeline... _That sentence had been bugging him for a while now. What change? He hadn't noticed any changes so far, only that Moony had been the one to take him to Diagon Alley, and that definitely didn't "change the course of history".

Harry sighed, looked at the calender and gave a start of surprise. Tomorrow was September 1st! The day he would go to King's Cross station! Harry was grinning without meaning to. Tomorrow he was going home!

* * *

><p>Harry looked on as the Dursleys drove away, under the impression that Harry wouldn't be able to find Platform 9 34. As it was, Harry merely waited until they were out of sight and then casually walked through the barrier. The noise and the smoke was almost too much for Harry's battle instincts, which were screaming at him to pull out his wand. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and tapped his trunk.

"_Locomotor Trunk!"_

His Hogwarts trunk rose steadily into the air, and hovered, as if waiting for a command. Harry and his trunk flitted in and out of the crowd until they were safely on the train, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He started searching for a compartment, but it was rather difficult because of either his half-blood status or the great big fire-snake slung heavily around his shoulders.

Harry was on his last straw when he checked the last compartment, where a strange girl with dusky-brown hair and sharp, brown eyes was situated near the window. She was reading a book in her lap and didn't seem to

notice him come in.

"Er- May I sit here?" Harry asked tentatively. The girl smiled very faintly and nodded. Harry sat down opposite her and pulled out his own book (Hogwarts, a History), and began to read. They sat there for quite a while before the girl suddenly said,

"You are Harry Potter, are you not?" Harry looked up and met a pair of intense brown eyes, calculating and sizing him up.

"Er – yeah," he said awkwardly, "What is your name?"

"Lavinia," she replied, her eyes flicking back to her book.

"And your last name?" he asked tentatively. Her eyes flashed with something Harry could not understand.

"I'd prefer not to say."

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to pry," said Harry hastily. Her eyes flickered in amusement. Harry idly noticed that her eyes seemed to be the main source of her emotion; the rest of her face remained blank and expressionless.

"That's alright."

Just then, Renso slithered out of Harry's sleeve and curled around his shoulders. Lavinia's eyes widened, but she didn't seem frightened. Instead, she merely raised an eyebrow, as if inviting him to explain.

"Renso, meet Lavinia," Harry said awkwardly, "Lavinia, this is my familiar, Renso." She smiled a true smile at Harry, the first one he'd seen.

"Only a Parselmouth can have a snake familiar," she commented quietly. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, So?" He said, a little defensively. She smiled, and, to Harry's utter shock, hissed to Renso, _May I pet you, O great snake of fire? _Renso recoiled slightly in shock, then replied, _Yes, you may, Speaker of Blood but not in Heart. _And slithered over to lay on Lavinia's lap. Harry noticed that her hands had tensed slightly when he called her by his nickname.

_You speak it? _Harry asked, reminding himself forcibly of Riddle.

_Yes, I speak it, _she replied, her eyes glinting in amusement as though from an inside joke.

"Well, this is useful," said Harry in English, "We can speak this language to each other and no body will be able to tell what we are saying." But Lavinia was already shaking her head.

"It is best if we don't spread this around," she replied, a slight tinge of regret in her voice, "We don't want any unwanted attention, especially from any former Death Eaters."

"Good point," said Harry. Suddlenly, the door to the compartment opened, and they looked up to see Hermione and Neville standing there.

"Sorry to bother you," Said Hermione in "bossy mode", "But have either of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"Have you tried summoning it?" Harry asked. Hermione looked confused.

"What?"

"Summoning it," repeated Harry. He raised his wand and incanted, "_Accio Neville's toad!"_ Nothing seemed to happen, and Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Trevor zoomed in and straight into Harry's waiting hand. Hermione gaped at him for a few seconds, then held out her hand for Harry to shake.

"Hermione Granger," she said. Harry took her hand and replied, "Harry Potter." Neville gave a little squeak and glanced upwards at his forehead.

"Yes, I'm the famous Harry Potter," he said wearily," and I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread that around; it gets really annoying to have to deal with all the whispering and staring and pointing." Lavinia, who had remained silent so far, nodded sympathetically.

"I understand. My dad is sort of - well, he's not the nicest person ever, and everyone always thinks I'll be just like him as well. People jump to conclusions about me, and it makes it hard to make friends." Harry glanced at her curiously, as Hermione and Neville made themselves comfortable in the seats that were unoccupied.

"Who is your dad?" He asked. Lavinia winced and looked away.

"Believe me, you'll know at the sorting. Let's hope you'll still be my friend afterwards." Harry then realised something, a creeping suspicion that Lavinia was the unpredictable change in the timeline, and that her father and her last name were connected.

"Riddle," Harry whispered, "Your last name's Riddle."

**A/N ****Duh Duh DUH! Bet you weren't suspecting that, huh? I've never found a good "Voldemort has a daughter" story where the daughter wasn't evil, so I just made one myself. I was going to make this chapter a little longer, but I really wanted it to end on a cliffhanger. Next up, the Sorting! And Dumbledore has a heart attack when he figures out who Lavinia really is, and that she is friends with Harry Potter. I would feel bad for him if I wasn't the one giving him the heart attack (evil laugh).**

**Recommended**** book: "Time Warp", a humorous back-in-time story, that I really like!**

** See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

** OMG! 974 VIEWS? SQQUUEEEAAALLL! I can't believe that many people veiwed my story, 8 people reveiwed it, 28 favourited it and 13 followed it! Thank you to all those who reviewed, or just plain read my story! (sniffs and wipes away tear, and randomly starts singing a Miranda Lambert song)**

** *Ahem* Now down to business. This chapter is ridiculously long, and I put a lot of effort into it, so you'd better appreciate it! AND it's a Friday and I'm doing this in time I normally hang out with friends.**

** Happy Birthday to me! I'm officially thirteen! Me and my friends are having a HARRY POTTER MOVIE MARATHON!It's going to be so cool! There's nothing better for a teenage girl then to have four of her friends come over for a sleepover and gossip on her birthday. My twin Joey is pretty surly about it, though, she's more down-to-earth than I am, and thinks sleepovers are "boring". What we're going to do for our cake is Joey's half of the cake is going to be black with chocolate sprinkles, and mine is going to be white with rainbow sprinkles, and there's going to be a big V.S. in the center.**

** Info on Twins: First off, we DO NOT have a magical mind connection! we can occasionally feel each others emotions, but that's IT! Also, not all of us are like Fred and George. Joey and I are as different as two identical twins can possibly be (Joey likes Minecraft, I like playing the cello, Joey refuses to wear anything but black, I'll wear anything on the visible colour spectrum, ect.)**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer will act for all of the remaining disclaimers in the other chapters, because I do not own Harry Potter.**

Lavinia's eyes widened at Harry's pronouncement, before darkening with sadness and resignation.

"You can leave, if you want; I know what he's done, who he is. My father," She looked at Neville and Hermione, who were both looking confused, "Is Tom Marvolo Riddle. If you haven't guessed yet, he turned his name into an anagram. Tom Marvolo Riddle, can be spelled -"

"I am Lord Voldemort," said Harry quietly, looking up at her. Hermione gasped and Neville slumped back in his seat, staring at Lavinia, who looked utterly defeated.

"I despise him," she whispered, "He ruined my life. Whenever someone knows of my heritage they can hardly speak to me. I just tell them that they can think what they like. I'm tired of fighting the public opinion." Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lavinia," he said, "You don't seem evil to me, you don't look or sound evil, so the only conclusion is that you aren't evil. I'm not one to judge someone just because of their father, or their Hogwarts House. I don't hold with such prejudice." Tears welled up within Lavinia's eyes, and she hugged him.

"Nobody's ever said that to me before," She whispered, "It's so hard living with my aunt and uncle when they keep giving me shifty looks as if I'll attack them if they're in the same room as me." Harry patted her awkwardly on the head while giving Hermione a pleading look from behind her back. Hermione nodded and pulled Lavinia gently off him, then squeaked and let go when she spotted the snake curled around her shoulders.

"Oh that's Renso," said Harry, "He's harmless. Wouldn't hurt a fly unless I asked him to." Lavinia nodded, smiling adoringly down at Renso.

"Yes, he's quite the gentleman," she said, "Very politely asked me if he could hitch a ride around my shoulders. Said he wanted a view out the window."

"You're a Parselmouth?" Neville asked faintly, staring at the Renso, who was hissing in appreciation of Lavinia's praise.

"I am too," said Harry, "But we'd both prefer it if you didn't spread it around; Parseltongue's considered a Dark ability, but it's really just another language." Neville just nodded meekly and looked back at his lap.

Th food trolly came by, but Harry didn't get anything, preffering to wait until the Hogwarts Feast. The rest of them followed suit, Neville mumbling about how he wasn't very hungry at the the moment. This was understandable, since Renso had been staring at him intently as though he were a piece of prey, although he had hissed, _I'm going to see if I can get him to scream before we get to Hogsmeade._

Malfoy tried to come in their compartment at one point, but Harry cast a quick Locking Charm to ensure that he didn't; he didn't want to make such an enemy of Malfoy before they even got to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, the train started to slow down and the announcer on the train said in his usual nasal voice, "Leave your luggage on the train; it will be take to the school seperately." Hermione and Lavinia left while they all changed, and they met back up on the dark station platform. Harry led the way as they followed Hagrid's booming bellows of, "Firs' years! Over 'ere! Firs' years!"

It occured to Harry, as they and the rest of the first years slipped and slid on the dark path to the lake, that they were bringing students who don't know any magic, with a game keeper who _can't _use magic, right along the edge of the forbidden forest.

_Jeez, they really do have a problem with security, don't they?_

Then there was a loud cry of, "Oooh!" as they caught sight of the castle for the first time, and Harry felt a surge of joy.

When they reached the boats and got in Harry was almost panting in excitement. He was going to be able to speak with Hogwarts again! He could already feel the telltale hum of her ancient magic, and it got steadily stronger as they got closer and closer to the castle. Then, as they entered the underground passage and they broke through the wards, Hogwarts' conscience washed over him, and he felt her excitement and amusement as if it were his own.

_Welcome back, Speaker of Hogwarts._

Harry smiled, relishing the feeling of her warm, peaceful presence.

_It is nice to see you alive and well again, Hogwarts,_ he replied, and he heard her chuckle lightly.

_I've never been not. _

Harry shook himself out of the trance he'd been in in time for him to climb out and join the others next to the castle door. Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times upon the castle door. Harry winced in sympathy; that had to hurt. After a moment, the doors opened to admit the gray-haired, strict figure of Professor McGonagall.

"The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid, waving a huge hand at the huddle of terrified students.

"Thank you, Hagrid," replied Professor McGonagall, "That will be all." Hagrid nodded and left them to the strict hands of the Transfiguration teacher. She turned and led them through the door, past the Great Hall and into the side room. Lavinia nodded at Harry, who took a hold of her hand. Renso, who had been hiding up Lavinia's sleeve, discretely slithered from Lavinia's arm to Harry's, going up his sleeve and curling docilely around his shoulders. Suddenly there was a squeal and Harry found his face being engulfed in a tangle of dirty-blond hair.

"Luna!" Harry gasped, "Can't breath!" Luna immediately let go of Harry and looked him up and down.

"Where were you?" she asked accusingly, "I couldn't find you anywhere! You promised we'd meet on the train!" Harry shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Sorry, Luna," He said meekly, "But I had to put a Notice-Me-Not Charm on the door to our compartment so people would stop barging in looking for the 'Boy-Who-Lived'." He said the last phrase with a hint of disdain in his voice. Luna nodded sympathetically, then noticed Hermione, Neville and Lavinia for the first time. Instead of asking Harry for their names first, she simply said, "Hello Hermione, Neville, Light Serpent. it is nice to meet you." And held out her hand for them all to shake, "My name is Luna Lovegood, and no I did not stalk you in order to get your names. I'm a Seer, you see." Yet again, Hermione Let out a gasp of shock

"But true Seers are supposedly really rare! There are fakes of course, and the only currently recorded Seer is Sybill Trelawney - but then how would you know our names?" Luna simply smiled but did not answer. Their conversation was then interrupted by a series of screams, shrieks and squeals as the four Hogwarts ghosts entered the room via the wall. Harry paid no attention to them this time, and instead focused on looking around for a familiar looking redhead. he had a sinking feeling that Ron wouldn't become his friend this time around, or at least not as close of one. As much as he wanted to deny it, the only reason his old friend had really approached him before was because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Clear out!" came McGonagall's voice, telling off the ghosts, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." The ghosts left, and Professor McGonagall gave them all one last sweeping look before she led the way into the Great Hall. The noise of all the older students died out instantly as they waited in eagerness for the new students to be Sorted. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and placed the Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a spindly stool. They all waited for a few moments, then a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

(A/N: Just imagine the song in your head, because I'm too lazy to write it all down, and I'm sure all of you don't want to hear it again!)

Everyone applauded as the Hat finished it's song, and Professor McGonagall pulled a roll of parchment from the pocket of her robe.

"When I call your name, You're to step forward and place the Hat on your head. Abbot, Hannah!" The blond, pig-tailed girl stumbled forward

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Abercrombie, Euan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

And on it went, moving down the line until "Granger, Hermione!" Was called.

"Good Luck!" Harry whispered to her. She nodded and gave him an appreciative smile, and walked up to the Sorting Hat and jammed it eagerly on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" Harry started in surprise; he definitely wasn't expecting that, though, Harry supposed, his chatting with her on the train may have brought out her inner Ravenclaw-ness. The  
>Sorting continued until, "Longbottom, Neville!" was called. His stride as a lot less nervous then it had been last time, but Harry could see his hands shaking.<p>

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry stared at him. How could this be happening? Neville was a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff! He hissed quietly to Renso, "Why are they getting different Houses than last time? I thought there was supposed to only be two changes in the timeline!" There was a pause, then Renso answered,

"The Sorting Hat has his reasons, and I have a sneaking suspicion what they may be. Watch and wait. You'll see what it is in the end." Harry nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Harry sighed in relief. At least Luna was Sorted into the right place. After a long while, Professor McGonagall finally said, "Potter, Harry!" and whispers spread across the Hall. Harry reluctantly stood up and walked over to the stool, ignoring all the staring and pointing. Harry sat on the stool, put on the Sorting Hat, and waited. After few moments, the hat sighed.

"Please lower your Occlumency shields; I can't see inside your head with them on, you know." Several people gasped, and he could imagine the look on their faces. An eleven-year-old with Occlemency shields? Impossible!

"Er-sorry," said Harry weakly, "I forgot about those." and he lowered them a bit.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said the familiar small voice in his ear, "A Time Traveler! Just as Luna was! And a Guardian of Hogwarts! Four, in one go! I'll be hard pressed to keep up with it all."

"Hello, Alastair," Harry greeted, "What's a Guardian of Hogwarts?"

"A Guardian of Hogwarts is someone who protects the school from internal and external forces. Four Guardians, each in a different House.. this year is going to be an interesting one, indeed!" Harry paused, confused.

"But Luna is in the same House as Hermione!" the hat chuckled.

"Luna is a Seer, not a Guardian. That Riddle girl is one, I think. She will go into Slytherin, so you shall be a... GRYFFINDOR!" Harry got up and placed the stool back where it was. He swore as he took it off Alastair whispered, "Everything will change, now the the Serpents Daughter and the Phoenix-born will unite together." Harry walked to the Gryffindor table, where the Weasley twins were chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" They slapped him on the back and he looked at them with mock horror.

"Oh no!" He gasped, "Not the infamous Weasley twins." Everyone who overheard laughed, and the twins sported identical mischievous grins.

"Glad to hear -"

"That our reputation proceeds us!"

"Yes," said Harry, nodding frantically, "Professor McGonagall put warnings on our Hogwarts letters. It said to stay away from you guys." Both of them looked shocked.

"Really!?" they said in unison. Harry burst out laughing at the horrified and excited look on their faces, and they looked even more startled.

"Fred, my dear brother - "

"I think we have been had." They looked at him closely and he grinned cheekily at them.

"Couldn't help it, I wanted to see if I would succeed." They both shook their heads in a disappointed way.

"We must be losing our touch -"

"If we can be outsmarted - "

"By an ickle firstie - "

"We must be losing our touch."

They gestured at the seat between them and Harry sat down. He felt Renso stir under his robes, and he stiffened slightly.

_Fawkes, not now!_

Fawkes sighed exasperatedly.

_It's not that, _he said, _Hogwarts just spoke. She wants you to go to the Room of Requirement and enter the Heart of Hogwarts. The others minus Luna will be guided there by a "mysterious" force. _Harry nodded imperceptibly._  
><em>

_I'll have to wait until we get organized in our dormitories, but I guess that's part of the plan._

Quite suddenly, Professor McGonagall, stopped listing out students. She sputtered for a moment, then stammered out, "R-Riddle, Lavinia!" Lavinia walked forward, her intense stare sweeping the Hall. She locked eyes with Harry and nodded, and Harry nodded back. She sat down on the stool, and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. After a few moments, the Hat cried, "SLYTHERIN!", and the table to the far right exploded with applause! Harry noticed a flash of dissapointment in Lavinia's eyes, which was quickly covered up with her default, neutral expression.

Harry paid no attention to the rest of the Sorting, and instead happily absorbed all the familiar faces, the ones who he had seen die, and the ones where Ron and Hermione were the ones to bring the terrible news. Dumbledore, Seamus, Snape, Dean, Lavender, Cho, even Cedric, all made his heart leap with happiness.

When the last person was Sorted and they were all settled in their seats, Dumbledore stood up.

"I have a few words to say to you all," he said, beaming happily around the room, "And here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down to a round of applause. Harry shook his head in amusement and piled mash potatoes on his plate as the food appeared on all the tables. This food was the most he had had in a long time, and Harry savoured the deluxe cooking of the Hogwarts House-elfs. He made a mental note to thank them when he had his next foray into the kitchen. A little ways away, Ron was wolfing down food without any decency whatsoever, and Harry cringed at his table manners. He became aware that the other boys were discussing their blood-status, and he tuned in to listen.

"I'm half-and-half," Seamus was saying, "Me dad's a muggle. Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Laughter rippled around the table.

"I'm a Pureblood," said Neville, who had decided to sit at the

gryffindor table across from Harry,"But my family thought I was all muggle for ages. My uncle kept trying to force the magic out of me. He pushed me off of Blackpool Pier once, I nearly drowned. But I only showed accidental magic when I was nine. My uncle was dangling me out the window, when my grandmother offered him a beer, and he accidentally let go - " Harry spat out his pumpkin juice, spraying it all over his shirt, but he paid it no mind. He was gaping at Neville as though he could not believe his eyes. He had given that sentence no notice before, but now that he thought about it...

"Neville, you do know that counts as abuse, right?" he said in shock. Neville looked at him in confusion.

"But I'm not abused! My grandmother says that I'm not even worthy of abuse!"

Harry stared at him, then got up from the table.

"That's it," he said, gritting his teeth, "We're going to see the Headmaster after the Opening Feast." He walked up to the head table, and a few students stared at him as he past.

"Professor," said Harry, gaining Dumbledore's attention, "Would it be okay if Neville and I met up with you after the Feast? You could wait for us in the Hall." He smiled, his light blue eyes twinkling.

"Certainly, my boy," he said jovially, "May I ask what this is about?" Harry hesitated, then leaned forward.

"It's Neville," he whispered, "I think he's being mistreated by his relatives." Dumbledore's eyes widened, and Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I mean, I'm not sure," He mumbled, "But he said that his uncle often tried to - what was the phrase? 'Force the magic out of him'. And he told me his grandmother said that he wasn't even worth being abused." Dumbledore nodded, his face grave.

"Very well," He replied, "I'll wait for you in the Entrance Hall after the Feast is over." Harry nodded in satisfaction and walked back towards the Gryffindor table. Neville was watching him with fearful eyes.

"There's no need!" he squeaked, "Honestly! I-I'm fine! Y-you c-can't tell, t-they'll know if I tell! T-the Headmaster can't know! N-no one c-can know!" Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to stop his stuttering.

"Neville, look at me," said Harry, "You are not weak, you are not a Squib, and you are most certainly not lazy or disloyal! The Sorting Hat knew what it was doing when it put you in Hufflepuff, and you are every bit as good as your parents are!" Neville gulped, then nodded shakily, his eyes full of tears. Harry squeezed his hand and sat down at the table, where Seamus, Fred and George were all staring at him curiously.

"What was that about?" asked Seamus.

"Nothing." Harry replied, to save Neville the embarrassment of them finding out about his abusive relatives. Dumbledore stood up, and all the desserts vanished from the House Tables.

"To the newcomers, welcome! to our old hands, welcome back! Filch has asked me to tell you that magic is banned in the corridors between classes, and those who break this rule will be given a detention. Also, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is forbidden to all those who do not wish to die a very painful death." Harry facepalmed. Didn't Dumbledore know by now that telling students not to go someplace was the number one way to get them to go there? Also, why was the door locked so a first-year spell could unlock it? What was Dumbledore thinking?

A great scraping of benches signified the end of the feast, and Harry took Neville's hand.

"Come on, the Headmaster's waiting for us."

**A/N: OH MY GOD! OVER 3,000 WORDS! That's like three times as many words as I normally put in a chapter! Well, just don't expect chapters that long for a while; my brain's all tuckered out! Consider this an apology for the rather short chapter I gave you last time. I would have ended it on a better part, but I just couldn't write any more! (Pants and wipes sweat off forehead.)**

** In this story, I'm sort of combining all the favourite plotlines I've read into one book, and hoping it turns out alright. Meh... I think it's okay, and it's providing a good "Voldemort's Daughter" story, because there are absolutely NONE out there! Yes, this was originally going to be a manipulative!Dumbledore story, but I just can't write him out like that.**

** Thank you to those of you who spotted the mistake I made in the chapter! I always approve of constructive critisism!**

** P.S. Oh, and about the disclaimer, I got sick of writing one every chapter, so I did one this chapter that counts for all the remaining chapters. Pretty good idea, right?**

** See you next time!**

** ~Olivia J.**


	6. On Hold

**A/N: Soo soo soooooo sorry, but I have to put this story on hold. Words cannot express how sorry I am that I have to leave you hanging like this; I know how it feels to be reading and realise the story is in HIATUS. I've just got a major writers block, so I have to take a step back from my writing for a while. I PROMISE that I WILL be continuing this story, but I have to take a break for a while. I hope you'll forgive me, all you wonderful followers of my story!**

**I've also come up with a new idea for a story. Who likes Ranger's Apprentice? I do; I'm a major fan! I also like Harry Potter and I realise there is like NO Ranger's Apprentice and Harry Potter crossovers, so I'm going to be making one. I hope you like it, Ranger's Apprentice fans! **

** BYE!**


End file.
